


Missions

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (but very lightly described), Action, Gen, Good sibling Five Hargreeves, Hargreeves feelings, Hurt, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Medical Procedures, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Whump, but also FEELINGS, many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Klaus is shot!Five has appendicitis but needs to save his family!Angst! Whump! Concerned Hargreeves!It's a whumpy Hargreeves onsehottttt
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Missions

He should have seen it.

He's the mastermind, the strategic genius, the assassin, the thinker, the sneaker, the one who was never caught, the survivor, the man-who-knows.

But he didn't see the shooters, didn't predict them, didn't think that the old man would have some back-up assassins for in case his new toy soldiers were not enough. And his brothers were paying the price for his short-sightedness.

Now Klaus is badly hurt, bleeding from a gunshot wound on his side, barely even there, and Diego got hurt too while he was retrieving their fallen brother, bleeding from an arm. It's just a flesh wound, but considering that they don't have a place to stay, or any supplies, or any where to go really....

_Think, Five, think. First of all you have to find a place and supplies to treat Klaus, somewhere where he can rest, someplace where he won't be found._

No hotels, no motels, nothing were they had to give a name, even if it was something invented, because people would be given a description, and they couldn't have that. No, not that. They needed to find a house of people who were in holiday, in a beach house or something. The house of a family, where it wouldn't be weird to hear noises of people, where there would be supplies.

As they ran, Five blinked into the houses in the street in front of him, startling a few people but managing to find a very great five bedroom penthouse. He disabled the security (it was fairly bad, anyways) and in a couple of minutes he'd figured out the identity of the owners and that they were currently in Aruba.

So he blinked back to his family, who was already bitterly complaining that Five had abandoned them, again. Only he hadn't, again.

First, he touched Luther, who was carrying Klaus, and blinked them into the empty house, instructing his bigger brother to put the injured man on the enormous couch of that place. The he blinked back again (god, why was it hurting so much? It usually was as easy as breathing) and got Diego, Vanya and Allison, too.

His stomach hurt, quite a lot, and he didn't know if it was the guilt for not having been on time to save Klaus and not having known, or it was the fact that he didn't remember when was the last time he ate, or... Maybe just the fact that after two averted apocalypses they couldn't catch a break was what was making his stomach hurt.

Well, it could stop. He had no time for pain right now, his family needed him.

He brought the supplies from the bathroom to where Klaus was laid, and Allison was ready but...

"We need to get the bullet out. Are you sure a hospital is not possible? I could rumour us a private room and a surgeon..."

"We would be found easier there, there's cameras in hospitals, cameras on streets, everywhere. No, I put a feed from a couple of days ago on the security cameras from the alarm system here, to all intends and purposes this house is empty, which gives us some more time, more security. This is safest place for as of now."

And Five did sound certain, which was good, because inside, both his body and his mind were screaming at him, in pain, in anger, in disappointment. His stomach was cramping badly and he wanted to puke so much - apart from the constant monologue of voices of his family screaming at him, real and imagined.

It was almost overwhelming, but nobody needed to know. He'd learned a long time ago to pretend to be whole even when he was breaking inside - he'd seen what happened to people showing vulnerability or doubts in the commission. And he couldn't let others know he hurt - that was not important.

He had a mission back then (save the world, save your family) and he had a mission now too (save Klaus, help Diego). They had to dig the bullet out, and although there was no such thing as a scalpel, he would make do with a paring knife he was sterilising and some teaspoons. Allison had offered to help, and it would be nice to have some help, but Five had much more experience digging bullets from flesh.

He asked Vanya to try and comfort Klaus, keep him calm. He unfortunately hadn't passed out yet, and was just moaning in pain, looked at everyone with sad, pain-filled eyes.

_Don't look at him, you idiot, focus. It may have been on you that he got shot - but now it's on you that he gets better. Don't think about who it is. Just do your job._

He had to focus on the job, because if Five's thoughts stranded even the tiniest bit away... He would think about all the times they've helped each other as kids, would think about the absolutely horrifying life he led (dad was always so hard on him, then drugs, and jail, war and flashbacks...) and how he deserved so much more, because he was a warm kind guy who loved a lot... Where were the jokes? Those light hearted smiles? They needed Klaus he was way too important and precious to be lost.

He had to think about him, and not about how the pain in his stomach had somehow exploded and was now making it extremely hard not to hunch over himself and scream out. But no. Five had a mission.

Klaus passed out, which was good. It was odd to see him s quiet, disheartening, but for the best. Now he was ready for this. To fix things.

The rest of the Hargreeves watched in awe how carefully but confidently Five was working, as if he'd worked in this his whole life - focusing perfectly, making the least amount of extra hurt, quiet but straightforward. A child doctor it seemed, an old man killer he was. But he made up, didn't he? For all the people he killed, he also saved so many others - his family first and foremost.

Allison was saying something, but he couldn't hear. He had to end what he was doing, he had to fix, _close the wound, close the wound and don't think, don't feel, just stitch, stitch and he'll be safe, stitch it_....

He did. He managed.

"Nice job there, Five." Vanya said, and she looked like she meant it.

"He'll need some days to fully recover, but if we keep the area clean I think he can make it with just a scar." God, even talking hurt.

"You did it, buddy." Luther said, and then it sunk in. Diego had patched himself up, Klaus was going to be okay.

He'd done it. Now he didn't have to run anymore, to keep going.

He'd done it.

In front of some very confused Hargreeves, Five half-smiled, threw up all over himself and passed out, a calm (serene, even) expression in his face.

He'd done it.

It was enough.

*

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?"

"Five? Oh my god, Five!"

Vanya was trying to wake their brother up, now noticing that he was burning up, and pale and...

"Not again!" It had been like a bit over a month for Diego but what, ten day for Five, since the last time he collapsed because he was hurt but said nothing? His brother's hero complex was even worse than his, and that was saying something.

Allison tried not to freak out (it had been a stressful day! being shot at! watching Klaus nearly bleed out! Five disappearing while they were running! impromptu surgery!) and now Five had collapsed again? After throwing up bile and coffee tinged with blood? Couldn't they rest for a bit?

"Why doesn't he ever say anything?" Diego was saying, looking more brokenhearted than angry. He knew why, because he thought that everyone else was more important than him, and damn it, that wasn't fucking right. "What do we do?"

Allison brought up his shirt and vest, like she had not that long ago... And found that apart from covered in bruises, the belly was all swollen. Damn it. Fever, vomiting, swollen stomach.

"Guys, I think it's appendicitis. He needs a hospital."

But if they tried to get him to a hospital... He'd been right, the moment they got out and their image was caught in a security camera, those shooters would be back at them again, and Five wouldn't get to the hospital or would be shot down before getting the life-saving surgery he needed.

Diego wanted to cry.

"If we had Ben, at least, maybe he could like get into some surgeon's body, like he did with Klaus, get here with some anaesthesia and supplies and then you could rumour them to operate on Five and then rumour them to forget."

Not a bad idea.

"But we don't have Ben's ghost anymore."

"If there are any other ghosts around, though!" Diego asked "Please, help us save our brother!"

Incredibly, Diego's plea worked.

They were having a heated argument on whether it was best to do an appendectomy based on youtube or try and risk going out when someone knocked at the door. Someone wearing scrubs, and what looked like a whole backpack of surgical supplies and meds.

"Here to help, guys! You can open safely!"

With Vanya at the ready just in case, they opened the door.

It was a middle aged lady, who smiled at them kindly.

"I've brought you this Dr. Townsend to see if she can do something for Five. She's some bighsot department head, so she should do a nice job."

Allison was almost crying from joy.

"Thank you so much, uh...."

"It's Hazel. And you're welcome - just look after the guy, all right?"

And there was a change in the woman's eyes, who suddenly look bewildered. Allison lost no time.

"I heard a rumour that you came to operate on this boy and was going to do it without asking any further questions"

And so the lady started, while the rest of them watched.

Diego, well, he was trying to wipe out pesky tears, because it had been a harrowing day, and for a while it looked like maybe Klaus would die, and then it looked like Five might die, because if they to fucking operate on him he would be as well as dead, and just.... He lost Patch, and then Pogo died, and then the world went to shit, who knew where Lila was...

And when everything was chaos, and a disaster and they had no idea of what to do next, it was Five that knew. Five that found a lead, Five that had a plan, the only one of them who actually had a plan that could get things moving forward, and not just going worse. And they had nearly lost him, again, and it was difficult. Every time it felt like this time they would lose him for good, and Diego didn't think he could handle that anymore. Five maybe a little shit, but he was important to him and he respected and admired all that he did for the lot of them. He deserved a break.

Vanya was actually sobbing in Allison's chest. Five had been her best friend, he had been kind to her even after she blew up the moon. He had gone to her with his mission first, he had trusted her, he... He was an incredible brother and an amazing, brave person that had been through so much, years of having his will nearly taking away, and all the isolation and death around him. It wasn't fair! It shouldn't be that he got to help Klaus but only by neglecting himself. She would be there more for him, from now on. That, she vowed.

Allison breathed, just after the doctor had finished and she rumoured the woman to forget everything, go back to the hospital and tell people she'd been on a charity case. Now, maybe, they could really, really breathe. Now, maybe, no one was going to almost die for a few hours. But she was going to have to have a talk with Five. This nearly killing himself for their sake was hurtful and wrong, and not sustainable. She would have a chat with him, long and serious about looking after himself better.

"You scared us half to death, old man." She told him, as he looked all innocent and sweet in his sleep. "And we wouldn't know what to without you. We don't want to go without you any more."

"Not again" Diego added.

"Never again." Vanya sentenced.

There was a silence, companionable, nice.

And then, after some minutes, it ended.

Loudly.

"Oh my god, why are we in a house that has a skylight?"

Klaus was back.

Five would be in a while too, and would be seriously berated for pushing himself so hard.

They'd live to see another day...

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking Clara enoughhhhhhh if you were writing at least something that you've already begun? 
> 
> But no, here's more whump and people being worried about my most murderous boy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, anyways! If you did...
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
